New Day
by xflawlessnight
Summary: When Christian refuses to go to Court - or even college, for that matter - what does he do? Go to Russia, duh. What happens there will shape his future in ways he never imagined.; Rated T to be safe. Might take awhile for first proper chapter, sorry.


I know people don't usually do this, but I'm going to. When I wrote (briefly) on quizilla, the first chapter was a note from me; brief bio of the book, as if you were reading the back of a book in the store; and a main character over view with pictures. Instead of doing this and putting it on my page, I'm doing it like this. :)

Okay so, this fanfic wasn't actually my idea. I was originally going to write a fanfic for my friend, Phoebe, about Adrian – because she loves him, haha – and she was going to do one about Christian for me. We talked about it a bit and we ended up swapping storylines so yep! I haven't really planned this out which is a bad fault on my half, but I have a basic idea for the first few chapters. They might take awhile because I wanna write the first five or so before posting, so I've at least got a few before I go MIA (cause I always do -_-). Now, let's give writing the storyline out snazzily a go.

* * *

_Christian Ozera hasn't always been the popular one. No, he was quite the opposite. After his parents turned Strigoi by choice, he was excluded and became an outcast. Many judged him for their decisions, not bothering to realize that – by common sense – he wasn't his parents. An attitude didn't help at all, but growing up as a reject didn't exactly make you a nice person. Finally Christian found friends at 17 – the infamous Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway. Ever since then, his life hasn't really been the same. He experienced things he thought he never would, and went on a few life changing adventures. After graduation, he wasn't willing to go to Court yet, so he decided to travel. Where? Why, Russia of course! Many – if not all – Moroi and Dhampir roots traced back to that country. Nobody could prepare Christian for what was going to happen when he passed through a dhampir commune and met a Moroi girl named Valentina Smirnov._

_

* * *

_

There we go! Let me know if it sounds good or not. I'd love to hear your ideas on what you'd love to see happen, what you think might happen, and well just how you think this might go popularity wise. xD haha.

Thanks a bunch!

– **Break Your Little Heart**.

* * *

**Name;** Christian Ozera.**  
Age;** 19.**  
Parents;** Lucas and Moira Ozera.**  
Siblings;** None.**  
Race;** Moroi [royal].**  
Specialized in;** Fire.**  
Profession; **None.**  
Education;** St. Vladimir's.**  
Physical Appearance;** Do I have to type it?**  
Personality;** Again, Do I really have to type it? xD**  
Brief Biography/Family Tidbits**; His parents willingly became Strigoi. They planned on taking Christian and turning him when he was older, but his Aunt Tasha protected him from them long enough for a regiment of guardians to come and kill them, unfortunately her face was scarred for life. Christian had witnessed it all when he was very young. Many people tended to stay away from the Ozera's after the incident, especially Christian. Although he isn't Strigoi himself, some people thought he wasn't far off, with the way he always wore black and kept to himself. (not by me: .com/wiki/Christian_Ozera)

**Name;** Valentina Mikhailovna Smirnov.**  
Age;** 19.**  
Parents;** Mikhail Smirnov and Katrina Smirnova [bar owners; non royal].**  
Siblings;** Vladimir, 15 year old brother.**  
Race;** Moroi [non royal].**  
Specialized in;** Fire - can produce a bright green flame.**  
Profession;** Barmaid at the bar/restaurant her father owns.**  
Education;** St Basil's.**  
Physical Appearance;** Tall and slim like all Moroi, Valentina isn't out of the ordinary with her astounding beauty. Instead of playing it up like many other Moroi women, Valentina is quite happy with no make-up and her hair just being up in a messy ponytail.**  
Personality;** Different and unusual – two words that easily describe Valentina. Much like her elemental talent, she's got quite the fiery temper. Easily irritated and annoyed, it's not hard to get on her bad side. Most of the people that annoy her are the drunken Moroi men that think they can use her as if she was a petty blood whore. Although Valentina has bad impulse control, she can sometimes be level-headed and responsible. Much to people's confusion she has a very split personality. One minute she'll be happy, calm, relaxed, and just like a flick of a switch she'll turn into your worst nightmare.**  
Brief Biography;** Born and raised in Baia, Siberia, her upbringing wasn't anything like another Moroi's. Although they weren't royal, the Smirnov family weren't a bad-off. They held respect from both Moroi people and dhampir's, along with having enough money to support the family of four. Valentina grew up in a dhampir commune. Although she had enough exposure to Moroi because they passed through the area, she still preferred the company of dhampirs. Attending St Basil's, she passed with flying colours, and returned home unsure of what to do. Because she wasn't royal, her along with her family members weren't given guardians. They have enough money to petition, but they know the government will say no because they haven't got a precious bloodline. This angered Valentina, and she coaxed her guardian friends to help her with fighting. She dreams of getting out of Siberia and meeting Tasha Ozera – as well as the other Moroi's who want to fight Strigoi using magic.**  
Family Tidbits;** The Smirnov family origins are sketchy, but it's obvious they started in Russia. It's not a major or precious bloodline, and so the current only known Smirnov's are in Baia, Siberia, near the dhampir commune. Living among dhampir's gives many Moroi a reason to be disgusted and ashamed of the Moroi Smirnov family, but once they meet them – if they are passing through on travels – they realize that the family is quite loveable and nothing to be ashamed of (except for maybe their rebellious and lawbreaking daughter.) They haven't had guardians, and usually it doesn't bother them because they live in a dhampir commune and Strigoi rarely attack, but when talks of moving came up within the family, they realized that they might just need one or two guardians. The shortage is a problem, as well as the fact the government are only giving royal families guardians. Unbeknown to them, Valentina has a plan to work at Court so she can meet the Moroi fighting movement, and hopefully join.

* * *

I had pictures edited and stuff... but I don't know how to put them on XD Sooo yep.


End file.
